In recent years, a computer is provided with a hybrid OS structure in which two OSs run on a single CPU. In in-vehicle terminal apparatuses also, there is a proposed apparatus (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1) that operates multiple OSs on a single CPU to control peripheral devices (in-vehicle system).
For example, an in-vehicle apparatus (in-vehicle system) equipped with a navigation function, an audio function, a telephone function and the like is provided with a hybrid OS structure in which two OSs, for example, Linux (registered trademark) and Android (registered trademark), are operable. In this in-vehicle system, multiple applications including various distribution applications acquired from an external apparatus in addition to a native application such as a pre-installed navigation application and the like are executable simultaneously (in cooperation with each other).